A aposta
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Vaan e Sonic decidem fazer uma aposta, para ver quem tem medo do Sasuke. E mario tendo crises com sua mulher. No que isso vai dar?


**Oeeeee!!! Olha eu aqui de novo com força total!! °aplausos° Obrigada!Obrigada! Bom... Essa é uma fic loka minha que eu tive uma ideia de juntar... SONICxVAAN(ffXII)xDIGICHARATxNARUTOxMARIOXZELDA...Resumindo, uma salada mista 8D. Com a ajuda da minha co-autora Digicharat...Iremos botar pra quebrar e_e. Vou ficando por aqui e espero que gostem dessa salada mista!!! Boa leitura**

**1-O começo da Aposta**

Era um dia normal em Konoha, todos felizes e fazendo seus afazeres. Dejiko estava numa pequena praça acompanhada de dois jovens, Sonic e Vaan, sacaneando a pobre da Dejiko como sempre.

Sonic: mas vem cá Dejiko! – chamou o jovem. – Porque você tem medo do sasuke?

Dejiko: sabe que eu não sei nyo. :D

Sonic: ¬¬

Vaan: porque está perguntando isso pra ela Sonic se você mesmo tem medo dele? ¬¬ - intrometeu-se o loiro. –

Sonic: mas eu não tenho medo dele. ó.ò – defendeu-se. –

Vaan: há! Você não engana. u3u

Sonic: e você? Tem medo dele? Ò.Ó

Vaan: claro que não. ò.o

Sonic: eu aposto que você não consegue conviver com sasuke por 1 mês. e_e

Vaan: Oh! Nem vem, você vai ter que morar com ele também. ò_o

Sonic: se eu ganhar, você vai ter que desfilar pela rua usando roupa intima feminina. è_e

Vaan: a mesma coisa! – estende a mão esperando que sonic faça um aperto de mão. –

Sonic: fechado Ò.o – dando um aperto de mão em Vaan. –

Dejiko: - boiando. - :D

/-/-/-/-/

Em casa...

Na cozinha Dejiko estava com alguns papeis sobre a mesa, e a volta dela estavam Vaan e sonic se encarando mortalmente, Dejiko cansada, suspira e diz:

Dejiko: Se vocês querem mesmo fazer essa aposta nyo? ¬¬

Os dois: HAI! ò.o –concordaram. –

Dejiko: vou logo avisando nyo... Que isso vai ser irado nyo. :D –junta os papeis e pega duas canetas entregando aos dois. – Agora o seguinte, vocês terão que assinar aqui! –apontando por uma grande linha no final do papel. – QUE COMECE A APOSTA NYO! \o/

Vaan: ta que seja. ¬¬ -assina. –

Sonic: é... Mas digo logo, é melhor desistir se não quiser ser humilhado. u3u –assina provocando o loiro. –

Vaan: nem vem! Ò.Ó –revoltou-se. – você que devia desistir. ÒoÓ

Sonic: aham ¬¬

Vaan: ÒoÓ eu vou ganhar! –convencido. –

Sonic: não! –gritou. – eu é que vou ganhar! –apontou para si. –

E os dois discutiam deixando a cozinha BEM barulhenta, Dejiko olhando os dois e diz suspirando novamente.

Dejiko: eu digo novamente que vai SER IRADO NYO e_e

/-/-/-/

No reino cogumelo...

Mario estava deitado em seu confortável sofá coçando o saco provavelmente, ate que algo lhe tira a atenção.

Peach: Mario e_e –cantarolou a loira. –

Mario: o que foi Peach? ¬¬

Peach: eu quero que você faça o meu almoço –cantarolou novamente. – *-*

Mario: por quê? Ò.o

Peach: porque você é italiano u3u

Mario: D'OH! T_T –o mais famoso D'oh do Homer dos Simpson, e ele foi pra cozinha fazer o querido almoço para sua amada porem torturadora esposa. –

/-/-/-/

No clã Uchiha...

E a discussão não acabava nunca, e para passar o tempo Dejiko pega um pacote de ruffles e sentada ao chão da sala olhava para a discussão dos dois, parecia dois palhaços animando a princesa.

Vaan: não! Eu vou ganhar! Ò.Ó –ameaçando-o com uma faca de plástico. –

Sonic: NÃO! EU sou o mais FORTE e o mais CORAJOSO que um loiro que nem você Ò.Ó – ameaçando-o com uma cinta de couro. –

Vaan: prefiro ser um loiro do que ser um porco-espinho azulado Òoó

Sonic: eu sou um ouriço na forma humana. Ò-Ó

E assim começa a pancadaria e a menina comia suas batatas como ela mesma fosse a platéia daquele divertido e patética discussão que agora se transformou em uma luta livre. Até a porta se abrir revelando um loiro e um moreno, o loiro sorria animadamente ate seu sorriso se desmanchar para um olhar assustado com a briga, o moreno aproximou-se calmamente dos dois rapazes que rolavam no chão, segurando o jovem de mechas azuis pela jaqueta que vestia e o outro pelo colete que usava, os erguendo no ar, os dois olhavam sem graça para o moreno que os encarava friamente.

Sasuke: posso saber o motivo da briga estúpida?

Sonic: sabe o que quie...

Vaan: que nós estamos fazendo uma pesquisa. –se expressou o jovem loiro com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. –

Sonic: eh, eh....

Sasuke: que tipo de pesquisa?-perguntou mais uma vez com seu tom de voz indiferente. –

Sonic: uma pesquisa pra saber quem é o mais forte, que provavelmente eu sou o MAIS forte. u3u

Vaan: Não! Você trapaceou! Você pegou um cinto de couro! ÒoÓ

Sonic: e você que pegou uma faca. Ò_Ó

Vaan: eu peguei num fogão de brinquedo! ¬¬

Sonic: aquilo machuca sabia? ÒoÓ

Dejiko: é que eu mordi ela nyo. :D

Vaan: O_O –pega a faca que estava a sua mão toda mordida. –

Sasuke: ¬¬ -ignorando o comentário da menor. – ta legal, e o que eles fazem aqui?

Vaan : quer que eu minta ou fale a verdade??

Sasuke : sim quero a verdade!- falou num tom meio impaciente, queria logo saber o que duas pestes faziam em sua casa. -

Vaan : sim o fogão veio comigo, por quê?

Sasuke: você veio tomar conta da Dejiko?

Dejiko : eu não preciso dele pra tomar conta de mim, ainda mais o Link nyo. Ò.Ó

Vaan : qual e o problema de eu tomar conta de você? E meu nome não é Link, MEU NOME É VAAN!!

Dejiko : como alguém que perde seu tempo lutando com um rato gigante azul nyo. ¬¬

Sonic : eu não sou um rato gigante e azul, eu sou um ouriço na forma de um humano!! Ò.Ó

Vaan : HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sonic: algum problema, loira de farmácia?

Vaan : loira de farmácia? Você vai ver a loira de farmácia seu rato gigante.

Sonic : serio mesmo? Barbie . (^.^)

Sasuke : parem com isso vocês dois agora.- falou num tom frio e seco, dando calafrios em Dejiko. -

Vaan e sonic: foi ele quem começou.- falaram apontando uma para outro, em uni soro encarando o moreno. –

Sasuke: eu não quero saber quem começou...SÓ QUERO QUE PAREM E EXPLIQUEM O PORQUÊ DE ESTAREM AQUI???- gritou o moreno no fim de sua paciência, surpreendendo os rapazes. –

Naruto: ahn...sasu-chan...acho melhor todos nos sentarmos na sala, eu garanto que os dois iram se explicar. – falou expressando-se até então. –

O moreno soltou um longo suspiro, colocando ambos os garotos no chão, que suspiraram aliviados e agradecidos ao loiro mais velho, com um gesto pediu para que ambos os garotos se sentassem no sofá da sala que permaneciam lá.

Naruto: agora podem nos explicar calmamente. Qual o motivo real de estarem aqui?

Sonic: bem... Eu e o vaan tivemos a idéia de fazer uma apos...

Antes que se termina a frase, o loiro mais novo havia pisado em seu pé, impedido o termino da frase, arrancando um gruído baixo de dor do jovem de mechas azuis.

Vaan: é uma pesquisa....- falou abrindo um sorriso falso em seus lábios.-

Naruto: pesquisa?-perguntou inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para o lado confuso, na opinião do moreno, ele ficava fofo daquela maneira. –

Sonic: sim, uma pesquisa. –falava se recuperando da pisada que havia recebido em seu pé. –

Sasuke: do que se trata?-perguntou o moreno com desconfiança, cruzando o braço acima do abdômen. –

Vaan: ahm....bem....

Sonic: como é a convivência de um casal homo com uma menina que fede a vomito, e a outra na adolescência. :D

Dejiko: Ò.Ó que essa é a pesquisa mais idiota que já ouvi nyo!

Vaan: por quê? ¬¬ -perguntou o loiro. – a parte da "menina que fede a vomito"? –perguntou novamente e ela bufou isso seria um sim. – mas é verdade. ¬¬

Naruto: pra mim já basta. –falou suspirando tranquilamente, dando um leve sorriso para os garotos, que deixava sasuke meio enciumado. –

Dejiko: O_O mas...er...ma...mas... –queria questionar algo. –

Sasuke: quer algo Dejiko?

Dejiko:er... Nada não nyo. :3 –desconfiou o medo mas o mesmo sabia que ela estava com medo de dizer. –

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: dejiko-chan, por favor, levem os nossos convidados para os quartos de hospedes. Ah sim! Quanto tempo pretende fica meninos?

Vaan e sonic: um mês!

Sasuke:....hn.

Dejiko: é melhor fazer seguro pra eles nyo :D –disse pegando o saco de batatas para não ser confiscado e saiu correndo. –

Vaan e sonic: DEJIKO!!!- gritaram correndo atrás da menina subindo as escadas. –

Sasuke: vai ser um longo mês. –falou suspirando logo em seguida. –

/-/-/-/

No reino cogumelo...

Após fazer o almoço que fizestes para a esposa, ele novamente se joga no sofá cansado bufando o ar na almofada, mas...

Peach: Mario –cantarolou novamente. – n_n

Mario: meu cacete ¬¬ -resmungou. – o que foi peach?

Peach: bem... Eu estava pensando se** nós** um dia pudéssemos...

Mario: D'OH T_T –gritou assustando a loira, não só a princesa e sim chamando atenção nas dimensões toda.

... Silencio desconfortável... E Peach, encarava o chão como estivesse preparando a morte do individuo.

Peach: Mario... Você gritou... D'OH?...

Mario: o_o –saindo. – er... Não era nem pra você ter escutado isso... Sabe? :D

Peach: e você sabe o que significa **D'OH**? –diz ela em um tom ameaçador. –

Mario: um sinal de desespero pela pessoa que tanto ama mas também torturadora... '-' –saindo perto da sala. –

Peach: isso... E sabe o que isso significa?... –disse se aproximando mais ainda. –

Mario: er... Não .-.

...Dentro de alguns minutos vários Toads se jogavam do castelo tentando sobreviver da fera, e Mario saia voando com uma marca estranha na bunda.

Toads: CORRAM! T_T

E peach com uma vassoura no portão do castelo gritava expulsando todos os bichinhos fofinhos com o seu grito.

Peach: Ò_Ó SEU FILHO DA PUT* VAI PARA A MERD* E NÃO VOLTE NESSE CARALH* NEM HOJE E NEM NUNCA!

Mario: T_T

/-/-/-/

Link estava em sua casa sentado em sua arvore olhando o lindo céu que neste momento estava lindo DEMAIS.

Link: que dia lindo o céu limpo sem chuva, estou de folga hoje e... –percebe algo de diferente. – animais fofinhos correndo como se fosse uma queimada na floresta? O.Ó –olha para o céu. – O Mario voando com uma marca estranha no traseiro... - não acreditando, esfregou os olhos e acontecia à mesma coisa que via antes e ele desce da arvore com a mão na cabeça e entrou em sua casa. – preciso voltar à trabalhar... O_O

/-/-/-/

Espreguiçava-se sentada sobre a cama, coçava a cabeça ainda meio sonolenta, levantou-se sua cama andando sonolenta até a porta a abrindo, mas, quando a abriu foi surpreendida por dois rapazes e um gato fedendo a vomito a sua frente. A garota se espantou com os garotos, que a olhavam com a boca meio aberta que logo saíram do transe com os gritos da jovem.

Usada: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!-gritava desesperada tentando esconder seu corpo. –

Sonic e Vaan: AAAAHHHHHH!!!-gritaram e se abraçaram assustados com os gritos da garota. –

Dejiko: AAHHHHHH!!! –gritava sem motivo vai ver que era o susto dos gritos, ou para assustar o casal homo na sala. - :D

Na verdade não dava era pra esconder nada, usava um short curto rosa, e uma camiseta de alça fina e estava com os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

/-/-/-/

O moreno não pensou duas vezes, nem o loiro. Subiram as escadas correndo se deparando com a cena, naruto correu até a maior, a cobrindo com o manto hokage que usava, ficando na frente da mesma.

Dejiko: -esconde as batatas atrás de si e com a boca cheia delas .- Oi nyo :D

Sasuke: ¬¬- não falou nada, apenas esticou a mão na direção de dejiko.-

Dejiko: o que é nyo? o.ó

Sasuke: me entregue às batatas...

Dejiko: mas... Não pode ficar com as minhas batatas nyo elas são a minha vida e...

Sasuke: me de elas agora –falou novamente em um tom ameaçador assustando a menor. –

Dejiko: ta bom nyo ;_; -entrega o pacote.-

Sasuke toma as batatas de dejiko, logo lançando um olhar mortal aos dois rapazes que o olhavam confuso.

Sasuke: você não tem vergonha de olharem uma garota desprevenida? –perguntou enraivecido para os dois garotos que não mudaram a expressão de suas faces. –

Sonic e Vaan: ehh....não. .-.

Antes que o moreno explodisse de raiva com os dois, uma coisa vermelha atravessa o teto e atinge o chão da casa assustando os que estavam ali presente.

Mario: anotaram a placa do caminhão? –falou o encanador vendo tudo a sua volta girar. –

Dejiko: -acena. - :D oi Mario nyo.

Naruto: foi expulso de novo? O.ó

Mario: aham, e esse foi o pior... ¬¬

Vaan: boa sorte então ¬¬

Mario: obrigado -.-' – saindo da casa. – podem voltar os seus afazeres ¬¬

Todos: O_o

-----------

Fim do capitulo nyo!

Próximo capitulo:** Uma semana nyo!**


End file.
